Fine Love
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Livi's a king. Nike is his fiancé. They love each other and can't live without the other. But what happens when an intruder, someone who LOVES Nike, comes in when they're doing certain *stuff*! Join Nike, Livi, and the intruder to see who wins this fight of tug-of-war! (by the way, don't be fooled by the pairing of characters- I just don't want to spoil it ;D)
1. Chapter 1- The Pouring of Tasty Liquids

**Hey guys! Instead of my trademark play or whatever, there'll be a song at the beginnings and endings! My treat! E) I'm thinking that they'll go along with what's going on, and of course, they'll be made by yours truly! And I may make a little competition for Livi-kun!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii or the manga version, though I'm looking forward to reading the manga *.* Hopefully, it'll be even longer than the anime!**

**So, we'll start the song ;) If you think it's a waste of time, you can ALWAYS skip. Of course, that also goes to when you're feeling too much suspense to NOT skip it! ;)**

**Whelp, ENJOY! I'm calling this song 'Don't do it to me'! ;) I made it quick, so you wouldn't have to read through a long song *.***

**I wake up~**

**You're there~**

**With me**

**You're nude as usual~**

**Why can't you wear clothes?**

**And in fact,**

**You're taking mine off~**

**Can't you see~**

**That we're only kids~**

**We can't be doing such stuff**

**Don't do it to me~~~**

**You need to stop**

**You're way too young**

**Don't speed it up**

**Don't take it so fast**

**Don't do it to me~**

**Please**

**Please just go**

**Like the rain**

**Slowly dropping upon me**

**You don't need to**

**Take it so fast**

**Please go slow,**

**You don't need to take it so fast**

**Please don't speed it up**

**Please don't take it so fast**

**Please don't~~~**

**Do it to me.**

Nike's P.O.V.

I woke up to some shuffling. I opened my eyes... Livi. What was he doing? He looked strained. I saw the ends of his arms trying hard to do something, moving all around. I looked at where his hands were... and freaked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh Nike, can you get up? It's hard when you're like this."

"Livi, what the h*** are you doing?!" I heard footsteps and got even more freaked.

"Don't worry- I locked the door."

"B-But anyway, I'm not getting up! Why are you trying to take my clothes off?!"

"There's an easier way to say that- I'm _stripping_ you. And I want to see it."

"Y-You jerk," I cried. Why was he doing this?!

"Nike-sama!" I heard different voices say as they banged on the door. It truly _was_ locked. Livi got back to trying to take my clothes off, or _stripping_ me as he preferred to call it.

"L-Livi, please," I pleaded. "Don't do this. I don't want this. _You're_ nude, too."

"Relax- I won't put it in there," he said, still struggling to _strip_ me.

"B-But Livi-"

"You've seen me," he neared me, smirking, "so I want to see you. _All_ of you."

"Nike-sama!" the ones outside continued to scream, starting to get frantic that I wasn't answering.

"So? Can you lift your butt for me? If you don't, I'll have to tear them off you. Which I wouldn't mind having _you_ nude each night as well." My eyes widened. The clothes I was wearing... were my only nightclothes. The ones here were too tight for me. I lifted my butt, frantically. I was too freaked to think. Big mistake.

He took my panties off and my nightgown and bra. I was now completely nude. He neared my boobs, seeming satisfied and blushing. He put his mouth on my boobs and started to suck.

"L-Livi-"

"What?" he got up, smirking at me, "I can't breast-feed?"

"Wha-" But he continued before I could say anything more. He sucked and sucked, harder and harder. Finally, I felt something leave me, making my boobs feel less heavy. He was... He was seriously sucking my milk.

"Mmn," he moaned at the sudden liquid in his mouth. He let go.

"You're good."

"Th-That-"

"Want to try me?" he grinned.

"N-" but before I could say any more, he stuck it in my mouth.

"Mmn!"

"Well? Is it good?"

It's... It's... I gradually lost myself in the taste. It _was_ good. I started to suck.

"Mmn," he put his head back a bit, smiling. I rubbed up and down as I sucked. He put his head back a bit each second.

"Man, you're good at this!" he was blushing a ton and smiling all in satisfaction. I barely heard the screaming and banging anymore.

"H-Hey Nike," he lifted his head at me, "try to... m-make me. Cum." He was panting now, still having a smile on his face and blushing. I hadn't thought of that, but when he suggested it, I smirked. I would _love_ to taste his cum. I started to suck harder.

"Mmn!" his head immediately went back. "Ahh!" The screaming and banging stopped for a bit.

"Your majesty?" I heard Neil say on the other side. But I was barely aware of that. I was too content on making him cum. I felt something, a gooey substance, get on my tongue as Livi screamed even louder. It just kept coming, the gooey substance. Was this his cum? It was delicious.

"Your majesty!" Neil screamed.

"Nike-sama!" I heard the maids scream.

"Mmn," I moaned in satisfaction, still getting more and more of his delicious cum. I now had a blush on my face and was smiling like he still was. He was still screaming as I sucked _it_ dry. I finally let go, gasping lightly. I licked my lips and swallowed.

"Oh man, Nike," he was panting, still being very satisfied.

"Y-Your majesty?" I heard Neil's worried voice.

"Nike-sama?" the maids were also worried.

"Livi, that was real good. Do you..."

"Hm?" he lifted his head.

"Do you want to... lick _me_ as well?" He smirked.

-Part Two (cuz there needs to be an Ending Song, so there'll be 2 parts to each chapter, the first part being w/ the Beginning Song and the second with the Ending Song)-

"Definitely." He lowered himself to my private and immediately began licking me. His tongue just flapped, whacking me.

"Un!" I couldn't help but open my legs, farther and farther, as he licked me. Then he began to stick his tongue in and started moaning himself. I began to sigh. He was getting so far, despite that tiny tongue. I could only imagine how far his d***, or hands may go.

He took it out and began just licking. Slowly, tasting every bit, swirling his tongue. He wanted me. He wanted to taste every inch of my body. Then he finally got up, sighing. There was liquid slowly running down his chin. I wasn't sure if it was saliva, drool, or what. It may have been my cum, I didn't know. My p***y was now wet though, I knew that.

"Want to do anything else?" he asked, smirking lightly. But the banging stopped us. Perhaps we should stop. But uh, that's a bit hard. Both of us blushed at wanting to put the other's clothes back on. We really wanted it. (ok, their faces are lightly red [obviously], and their mouths are a tiny 'o'. Their eyes are drooped as well.) But we couldn't... for the fact that an intruder came in through the window... and we _seriously_ screamed. It wasn't lovey-dovey time anymore.

**You continue on me~**

**We're getting farther~**

**Oh why, oh why, did you haf' to convince me?**

**Why oh why, did you seduce me like that?**

**Why do you have to be so good?**

**Why, oh why, did it end up this way?**

**We're too young for this**

**And yet**

**We can't help ourselves**

**We haf' to do it all**

**I want you so bad**

**Oh why, oh why, do you haf' to convince me?**

**Why, oh why, do you seduce me like that?**

**Why, oh why, are you so good?**

**Why, oh why, can't I stop?**

**The others around us are worrying**

**We're screaming**

**In satisfaction**

**But for all they know,**

**We may be dying**

**Oh why, oh why, aren't we stopping?**

**Why, oh why, are we continuing?**

**Why, oh why, are you _so_ delicious?**

**Why, oh why...**

**Why, oh why...**

**Why, oh why,**

**Are we havin s**?**

**me: Whelp, I hoped you liked my songs! ;) and of course the story *0* Anybody know who the intruder is? ;) Btw, the song's called 'Why Can't we Stop?'**


	2. Chapter 2- The Urges of Pheromones

**Oh my gosh, I just how many follows and favorites I've been getting and was completely ecstatic! Thank-you, my fellow readers. I always feel so much more appreciated on here than wattpad. So much reviews, favorites, follows. I'm so happy! E) E) E) E) E) E)**

**Alright, from Kitora this time, singing 'Your Perfect Cloud' ;) Made by me but I still don't own the characters :P and I never will XD**

**Why~**

**Can't you realize~**

**That I~**

**Would be perfect for you~?**

**Why can't~**

**You see~**

**That I am much better than that tiny king~?**

**I don't understand~**

**Why you cannot see me~**

**I've been your perfect cloud forever~**

**I mean, we've known each other for so long~**

**I've loved you so dearly~**

**You may even think~**

**That he is better~**

**But I know~**

**That I am the one you need~**

**I am your perfect cloud~~~**

**And I swear, I won't give up on you~~~**

**I will not~**

**Take a no for an answer~**

**I will not~**

**Accept your rejection~**

**I promise~**

**That I will make you fall for me~**

**And I promise~**

**That I will be so satisfactory~~~**

**Oh, I~**

**Am so much better~**

**Than that tiny, little king~**

**I'm your age~**

**I'm satisfactory~**

**And I love you more than anyone could~**

**I know~**

**I'll be the perfect weather for you~~~**

**I know~**

**I'm your perfect cloud~**

**I promise~**

**That I'll always be~**

**Your~**

**Perfect~**

**Little cloud~~~**

**Oh-oh-oh~**

**Your cloud~**

**Yeah-ah**

**Whelp, see you in the Ending Song ;)**

We frantically shuffled all around, trying to put our clothes back on. Kitora was the intruder that had come in, and he was pissed. Finally, we'd gotten them on and sighed, sitting on the bed.

"And what were you two doing just now?"

"N-Nothing much," I replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, so you're just going to lie to me? I saw it all, Nike." I laughed nervously.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Livi asked.

"Because one: I came here to check on Nike and two:" he glared hard at Livi, "_I _like her."

"Uh... Kitora, we're engaged," I told him.

"That doesn't mean you should be sucking him!" he screamed and then realized his immaturity and cleared his throat, "I mean to say that I don't think it's very healthy. Especially considering that it's a _boy_ you're sucking." This pissed Livi off. But before he could scream his head off, I intervened.

"Really, it's fine. We're engaged!" I felt Livi glaring at him from behind me.

"You should have someone your own age, Nike!" Then I got defensive.

"Whoever I like is whoever I like."

"Nike, you can still call the engagement off! Do it while you still can!" We looked at him lamely.

"And _why_ would I do that?" I asked.

"And _why _would she do that?" Livi asked at the same time.

"We're perfectly happy together," we summed up. He was taken back. I think he actually whimpered through his slight cover of his sleeve.

"Fine, Nike. Have it your way," and he jumped out.

"Well, that was stupid."

"I have to agree..."

Kitora's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe she wanted that boy. I would be so much more...

I looked up.

Satisfactory. Can't she realize that? But...

I gritted my teeth.

I wasn't about to give up. I've loved Nike far longer than that stupid little king.

And I ran-walked away to come up with a plan.

I would not accept a rejection.

Nike, I have always loved you.

And I always will.

(Second/Final Part [What do you think it should be called?])

Livi's P.O.V.

So somehow, Neil had gotten in just when I was about to touch Nike. My hand had been reaching out for her when they'd entered. She was covering her breasts.

"Can't you guys leave us alone?" I asked them all.

"Uh... W-Weren't you guys screaming?"

"In satisfaction."

"Don't tell them that!" Nike screamed blushing. I smirked. I loved when she was angry. She was so cute!

"Though there was an intruder where we ACTUALLY screamed. I think I threw a pillow at him," I said remembering.

"Um... So you weren't in any danger...?"

"Nope. But how'd you get in? None of you have a lock." Neil dropped his head in shame.

"I picked the lock... I thought you were in danger." Could come in use for times that I'm ACTUALLY in danger.

"Whatever. Just get out, and I'll forgive you. Me and Nike were in the middle of something."

"Of course, Your Majesty." And they left. I turned back to Nike, smirking. She was covering her boobs, freaked. I snickered.

"That's not where I'm going to touch," I started pulling her panties off, blushing at seeing it. I neared it and licked it. I stuck my tongue in as she blushed and slightly grunting a bit, trying not to give in. I took off my pants as she tried to put her pants back on, but I bit it. I took off her shirt and bit the clothes as I took my own shirt off.

"Want it?" I asked.

"N-No-" And I stuck it in her, sighing in satisfaction as she half-grunted before sighing.

"Like it?" I asked with my head back. I heard her do a couple tiny, quick moans signaling she was trying to fight her pheromones.

Which pleased me. It meant she did and that she thought I was hot.

"Quick or hard?" I asked and stuck my dick in her deep. As far as I could. She groaned in liking.

"Quick or hard?" I asked again.

"I don't care," she replied.

Wow, I was that good? I smirked.

I thought about what _I_ wanted... and just sat on her. I didn't want to jump all around. Waste of effort.

She moaned though, signaling she wanted more. I moan-groaned back.

"Too much work."

"You're the one who got me started!" she yelled back. I sighed.

I started to get up, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." I picked up my shirt and looked back at her, seduced. She blushed, knowing what I wanted. She looked to the side.

I crawled over and caressed her stomach. I picked up her shirt and put it on her, purposely touching her in the process. I licked her pussy first and then licked her panties all over and then finally slid it over her, purposely touching her, making her cave in and moan-sigh as I touched a certain part. I looked down. I peeked through as she gave a 'huh?'

I slid my hand in and touched where I thought I had before. It wasn't it. I touched a bit lower, earning a heavy, quick breath from her.

I moaned a bit, smirking and satisfied.

I leaned back, letting her put _my_ clothes on. But I saw that stubborn look in her face and knew she was going to touch _me_ in a sensitive spot.

She leaned in and grabbed my dick, earning a blush but nothing more, but I knew she wasn't expecting that to do much.

She rubbed it, earning a slight, tiny grunt that was pretty quiet. She wasn't satisfied.

She bit it, earning a grunt from me. She bit it harder, earning a pained grunt. _Now_ she was satisfied.

She put my clothes on, making sure to touch me as well.

Nike's P.O.V.

As I touched his chest I couldn't help but want more. It was so smooth. So very smooth. I lifted his shirt and let my tongue wander around it.

All of him was so smooth. His penis, his lips, his face, his arms and legs, now his chest is proven to be smooth as well.

"I love you, Livi," I hugged him, letting his head rest upon my breasts.

After a while of being surprised, his eyelids drooped, and he replied, "I love you too, Nike."

But of course, we had to get out after that. Never a dull moment!

**(Smirks) Such a hilarious ending, right? I want my Plays back T^T But anyway, Ending Song, ,Quickly Changing Weather sung by Nike-chan ;)**

**We can't**

**Keep**

**Our hands off each other**

**We convince**

**Ourselves**

**To do the more we crave~~**

**I say,**

**This is quite the confused~~**

**Rain**

**I mean,**

**Look at us**

**We start then we stop**

**One convince the other and doesn't want it**

**What the h***?**

**I say,**

**We're enveloped in a nice, bright day**

**That turns into a storm**

**We're having quickly-changing weather~**

**Your skin is soo~ smooth**

**It's like a slight pitter-patter on me~**

**But once it passes, the storm comes through~**

**Nothing~**

**Compares to your touch~~**

**I say,**

**We are having quite the Quickly Changing**

**Weather~~**

**I say, I've never been in such a thing**

**This quickly changing weather~~**

**Oo-oo-oo~**

**Quickly changing weather~~**

**Oo-oo-oo~**

**Quickly**

**Changing Weather...**

**Alright, I know that was quick, but I really don't want to bore you *~*' So, see you next time on _Fine Love_ ;) I want my Plays T.T**

**Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting ;) Because I so love it Q.Q Thank-you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites last time! EDDD**


End file.
